El Guerrero Blanco
by Midday Giggle
Summary: Durante una batalla contra el Clan de la Sombra, Nimbo Blanco, guerrero del Clan del Trueno, sobrino de Estrella de Fuego, pierde la vida. Estrella de fuego, destrozado por el dolor de su clan y hermana, hará todo lo posible para traer de vuelta al joven gato.


¡Hola!

Este es el primer one-shot de la serie de one-shots que he preparado para celebrar mi primer aniversario de ficker. Espero lo disfruten.

Este one-shot fue escrito primero por Winterebel101, quien lo escribió basándose en un sueño que tuve. Ella me dio permiso para volverlo a escribir con los detalles correctos, así que no se sorprendan al ver la semejanza con su one-shot _"Ritual del bosque"._

Este one-shot tiene lugar en " _La hora más oscura",_ antes de la pelea con Azote.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **NIMBO**

Lo último que el joven gato guerrero vio, fueron las grandes y afiladas fauces de su enemigo cerrándose alrededor de su cuello.

Aprovechándose del revuelo que se esparcía por los gatos de cada clan del bosque, los gatos del Clan de la Sombra habían intentado conquistar el territorio del Clan del Trueno.

Habían atacado el campamento y se habían desplazado tan sigilosamente que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que la jauría de gatos salvajes estaba entrando por el túnel de aulagas, que apenas estaban creciendo después del daño sufrido durante el incendio que atacó al Clan del Trueno.

El recién nombrado líder, Estrella de Fuego, defendió a su clan con la fiereza de los gatos del Clan Estelar, tratando de asegurar un futuro para las generaciones por venir aún con la amenaza del Clan de la Sangre cerniéndose sobre ellos.

Lograron ahuyentar a los enemigos sin perder a ningún gato...

A ninguno menos uno...

–¡Nimbo Blanco!— chilló Centella, corriendo hacia el gato blanco tendido de costado en medio del campamento del Clan de Trueno.

—Oh... No...— jadeó Látigo Gris al lado de su mejor amigo —Nimbo Blanco... No...

Estrella de Fuego corrió hacia su sobrino. Llegó allí en el mismo momento en el que Carbonilla llegaba cojeando a donde el guerrero blanco.

—¡A un lado!— maulló —¡Déjenme pasar!

Centella se alejó del cuerpo de Nimbo Blanco, quien tenía el costado rasguñado y una enorme mordida en el cuello. El pelaje blanco del joven gato estaba manchado de sangre que corría desde su costado y su cuello.

Carbonilla lo olfateó y sus orejas se plantaron a su cabeza. Levantó sus ojos azules hacia Estrella de Fuego y negó con la cabeza.

El líder sintió como si se le fuera el alma a las patas...

* * *

Mientras Estrella de Fuego zigzagueaba entre los árboles, plantas y rocas de camino al poblado de Dos Patas, no pudo evitar desear que todo fuera una pesadilla. El ataque del Clan de la Sombra, la amenaza de Azote y la muerte de Nimbo Blanco.

Tuvo que detenerse detrás de un árbol para vomitar el campañol que habían comido por la mañana.

Un nudo en su garganta lo acompañó hasta que saltó al cercado de Princesa.

—¡Princesa!— maulló —¡Princesa!

Unos segundos después, la hermosa gata salió de entre unas matas y saltó con un poco de dificultad hasta la cerca donde estaba su hermano.

—¡Estrella de Fuego!— chilló, restregándose contra su hermano —¡Qué alegría que me vengas a visitar!

Estrella de Fuego trató de no mostrar lo destrozado que estaba —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y tus cachorros?

La gata estaba embarazada de su segunda camada y estaba muy cerca de su fecha de parto. Ella se lamió una pata y se limpió una oreja

—Todo bien. Mis cachorros están muy saludables— miró hacia el bosque —¿Pero dónde está Nimbo Blanco? ¿Viene contigo?

Estrella de Fuego sintió que le daba un vuelco al corazón. Su garganta se secó y sus orejas casi desaparecieron detrás de su cabeza.

—Yo... Él...

 _"Esto es demasiado duro"_ pensó Estrella de Fuego _"¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? ¡La va a destrozar!"_

Princesa lo vio, confundida —¿Estrella de Fuego? ¿Está todo bien?

El gato rojizo negó con la cabeza —No... No lo está Princesa.

Ella se acercó a su hermano —¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Nimbo Blanco?

Estrella de Fuego inspiró hondo —Está... Se ha unido a las filas del Clan Estelar...

A Princesa le tomo unos dolorosos minutos de silencio entender a lo que se refería Estrella de Fuego. Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto.

—¿Qué...? No...— sacudió la cabeza —No... No es cierto... ¡Dime que no es cierto Estrella de Fuego! ¡Por favor!

Estrella de Fuego agachó la cabeza —Lo lamento, Princesa...

Princesa soltó un maullido de puro dolor antes de enterrar el hocico en el pelaje del pecho de su hermano.

—No... Mi hijo...

Estrella de fuego enterró en hocico en la cabeza de su hermana. Princesa lloriqueo por varios minutos la pérdida de su primogénito, sus sollozos llenando el aire que los rodeaba.

De pronto, levantó la cabeza —Quiero verlo...

Estrella de Fuego levantó las orejas —Princesa, pero, tus cacho...

—¡Quiero verlo!— lo interrumpió ella erizando el lomo —¡Es mi hijo! ¡Quiero despedirme de él!

Estrella de Fuego asintió —Muy bien, Princesa. Sígueme.

* * *

El líder del Clan y la gata embarazada recorrieron el bosque, el silencio de este desmostrando su luto. Era como si el bosque mismo llorara la pérdida del joven gato.

 _"Clan Estelar"_ rogó Estrella de Fuego en silencio _"Reciban a Nimbo Blanco, aunque él no creía en ustedes, recíbanlo, por favor"_

Cuando cruzaron el túnel de aulagas, los rostros entristecidos de Tormenta de Arena y Látigo Gris los recibieron. Tormenta Blanca estaba sentado junto al cuerpo del guerrero Blanco, su semblante entristecido por la pérdida del gato. Centella estaba cerca de él, con el hocico enterrado en el costado de Nimbo Blanco, sollozando. Rabo Largo charlaba en susurros con Musaraña y Carbonilla miraba hacia el cielo que se teñía de azul-morado poco a poco, como si ya pudiera ver a Nimbo Blanco entre las pocas estrellas que empezaban a asomar en el ocaso.

—¡Mi hijo!— el grito de Princesa alarmó a todos los gatos, quienes giraron la cabeza hacia la gata que corría al encuentro de su hijo muerto. Tormenta Blanca se apartó con un gesto de respeto y confusión antes de acercarse a Estrella de Fuego.

—¿Ella es...?— Tormenta Blanca no terminó la pregunta. Estrella de Fuego asintió.

—Es mi hermana, Princesa, la madre de Nimbo Blanco.

Tormenta Blanca hizo hacia atrás las orejas —¿Acaso está...?

Estrella de Fuego volvió a asentir —Está esperando su segunda camada.

Carbonilla se había ido acercando a los dos y había escuchado la última parte.

—Una gata embarazada no puede estar lejos de su casa, mucho menos una minina doméstica— maulló, casi en un regaño. Estrella de Fuego se encogió de hombros.

—Casi me arranca las orejas cuando intenté detenerla.

Los sollozos de Princesa hicieron que la pequeña broma no hiciera más que entristecer a los tres gatos. Estrella de Fuego suspiró.

—Haría lo que fuera por traer a Nimbo Blanco de vuelta y ahorrarle este sufrimientos mi hermana.

Ante esto, Tormenta Blanca levantó las orejas —Ahora que lo dices... Creo que hay una manera...

Esto atrajo la atención de Tormenta de Arena y Látigo Gris, quienes se iba a cercando también.

—¿Cómo que una manera?— cuestionó Tormenta de Arena.

—Hay un viejo ritual...— dijo Tormenta Blanca —No se ha usado en mucho tiempo... Estrella Azul lo usó en mí hace muchas lunas. El ritual permite a un líder de clan ofrecer una de sus vidas para salvar a un gato moribundo.

—Moribundo— señaló Carbonilla —Pero Nimbo Blanco ya está muerto— su voz estaba cargada de pesar y curiosidad.

—El ritual le quita una vida al líder y la usa para devolverle la suya al gato, solo se lo puede hacer una vez por líder— continuó Tormenta Blanca, como si no hubiera escuchado a la curandera —El líder debe de ser joven y tener al menos seis de sus vidas aún. Puede que no sirva ya que Nimbo Blanco ya está... Con el Clan Estelar. Pero... Creo que podemos tratar...

Estrella de Fuego miró hacia su sobrino. Princesa lloraba desconsolada y Centella le lamía las orejas, tratando de consolarla a pesar de que la pérdida le dolía tanto como a ella.

Con una actitud decidida, se giró a Tormenta Blanca —Lo haré... Dime qué debo hacer...

* * *

Cuando la luna llegó a lo más alto, Estrella de Fuego saltó a la Peña Alta y llamó a sus guerreros a pesar de que casi todos estaban cerca ya.

—¡Qué todos los gatos lo bastantes mayores para cazar sus propias presas vengan aquí, bajo la Peña Alta, para una reunión del Clan!

Los gatos, confundidos, se apiñaron alrededor de la Peña Alta y prestaron atención a su líder. Princesa se acercó al pie de la Peña Alta y se sentó cerca de ella, la cola enroscada alrededor de sus patas pero su hocico apuntando al piso por su luto.

Estrella de Fuego levantó los ojos solemnemente hacia el cielo —Espíritus del Clan Estelar, vosotros alojáis a cada espíritu de cada gato que ha ofrecido su vida en servicio de su clan. Ahora, os pido que regreséis el de este guerrero, Nimbo Blanco, a cambio de una de mis vidas para que continúe con el servicio a su Clan entre nosotros.

Dicho esto, saltó de la Peña alta y se acercó al cuerpo de Nimbo Blanco. Carbonilla había limpiado al gato y había tratado sus heridas y las había cubierto con telarañas. El pelaje blanco del gato estaba impecable, esperando para tratar de salvarlo.

Agachándose, tocó con su nariz la nariz fría de Nimbo Blanco y el contacto le quemó como el fuego más ardiente y el hielo más gélido.

Con un espasmo repentino, Estrella de Fuego cayó tendido sobre su costado y el silencio se cernió sobre el campamento.

Hasta que el cuerpo de Nimbo Blanco empezó a moverse.

Maullidos de impresión escaparon de los gatos que nunca había presenciado esto y Princesa sentía como si le hubieran devuelto la vida a ella. Quería correr hacia su hijo y llenarlo de lametazos, pero Tormenta Blanca le había dicho que no se acercara hasta que todo terminará.

Nimbo Blanco soltó un quejido de dolor y sus ojos azules se abrieron, parpadeando una y otra vez tratando de ajustarse a la falta de luz.

Centella soltó un maullido de alegría, seguida de Princesa y varios miembros del Clan, pero fueron mitigados cuando Tormenta Blanca los hizo callar con un movimiento de la cola.

Nimbo Blanco se levantó a trompicones y miró alrededor.

—¿Qué... Qué pasó?

Sus ojos se fueron a Estrella de Fuego cuando el líder soltó un quejido de dolor.

—¡Estrella de Fuego!— chilló, agachándose junto al líder.

—Cerebro de ratón— le dijo en tono de broma Estrella de Fuego. Nimbo blanco soltó un ronroneo risueño.

—¡Nimbo Blanco!— chilló Princesa. El gato blanco se giró con alegría.

—¡Mamá!— corrió hacia ella y restregó el hocico contra su mejilla mientras Princesa lo cubría de lametazos.

—¡Nimbo Blanco!— ronroneó Centella, corriendo hacia él. Nimbo Blanco se giró a la gata.

—Centella— susurró, ronroneando y restregándose contra ella.

Centella le lamió el omoplato —Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

Nimbo Blanco soltó un ronroneo risueño —Prometido.

Estrella de Fuego se puso de pie mientras el Clan del Trueno le daba la bienvenida a Nimbo Blanco... De nuevo.

Un maullido de dolor de pronto resonó entre los gatos y todos se giraron a Princesa.

Princesa sintió a su vientre contraerse y soltó otro maullido —¡Mis cachorros!

Carbonilla estaba junto a ella casi de inmediato —No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, estarás bien...

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Carbonilla salió de la maternidad y se reunió con Estrella de Fuego y Nimbo Blanco. Los gatos se habían ido a dormir hacia rato ya que el plazo de tres días para responderle a Azote vencía al día siguiente, pero el líder y el Guerrero se habían quedado despiertos para esperar por Princesa.

—¿Cómo está?— preguntó Nimbo Blanco. Carbonilla elevó la cabeza con orgullo.

—Perfectamente. Ha dado a luz a cuatro preciosos cachorros.

—¡Cuatro!— exclamó Estrella de Fuego. Carbonilla asintió.

—Tres hembras y un macho, todos lindos y saludables ¿Quieren verlos?

Ambos machos asintieron de inmediato y siguieron a la curandera al interior de la maternidad.

Dentro, encontraron a un muy cansada y orgullosa Princesa. Estaba tendida de costado y miraba amorosamente a sus cuatro cachorrillos, mamando y amasando le la panza con sus diminutas patitas.

Una de las hembras era idéntica a ella, otra era blanca por completo y la última era blanca con zarpas y orejas rojizas. El macho era color marrón rojizo con el lomo y la punta de la cola grises.

—Princesa, son preciosos— susurró Estrella de Fuego. Nimbo Blanco veía maravillado a los pequeños.

—¿Son mis hermanos?— preguntó. Princesa asintió.

—Cada uno de ellos.

—¿Ya has pensado nombres?— preguntó Carbonilla. Princesa asintió y señaló a la gatita idéntica a ella con la cola.

—Ella se llama Avellana— señaló a la blanca —Ella Vaporosa— señaló a la última hembra —Ella Rojiza— señaló al macho —Y este pequeño es Robin.

Estrella de Fuego ronroneó —Son hermosos.

—¡Y son perfectos como nombres de Clan!— exclamó Carbonilla —Podría ser... Avellanita, Pequeña Vaporosa, Pequeña Rojiza y Robincillo.

Princesa la miró. Carbonilla agachó las orejas avergonzada.

—Disculpa, es la emoción. Me dejé llevar.

—En realidad— respondió Princesa girándose a Estrella de Fuego —Quería saber si era posible...

Dejó sus palabras en el aire y Estrella de Fuego rápidamente hizo la conexión. Los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas.

—¿Segura? La vida de Clan es muy dura- le advirtió. Princesa asintió.

—Nimbo Blanco parece muy feliz aquí. Y yo estoy harta de mis dueños. Me cuidan y todo, pero solo soy una mascota para ellos. Además, se llevarán a mis cachorros cuando tengan edad para hacerlo. Por favor, hermano, quiero quedarme aquí, prometo que no seré un estorbo. Dame tiempo y aprenderé a cazar y a defenderme tan bien como el resto de tus guerreros.

Estrella de Fuego se lo pensó detenidamente. Al final, soltó un ronroneo risueño.

—Bueno...—miró a los cuatro cachorros —Parece que el Clan del Trueno tiene cuatro nuevos guerreros.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Espero hayan disfrutado esta corta historia. Como ven, hice varios ajustes a la historia original de los libros, pero así apareció en mi sueño y quería apegarme lo más posible a este.

En verdad espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Los veo en el próximo one-shot ¡Hasta entonces!

-Midday Giggle


End file.
